


Pets Sleep on the Floor

by Alexis_Tenshi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Collars, Dom Leonard Snart, Dom Mick Rory, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Barry Allen, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Tenshi/pseuds/Alexis_Tenshi
Summary: Barry needed a vacation, preferably a long one with lots of stress relief. Len and Mick understand his needs and take care of their pet.





	Pets Sleep on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this photo.](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/winged_kame/695039/65105/65105_original.jpg)
> 
>  

“If you weren’t so stupid, you’d understand!!” Barry hissed.

Mick flinched. That had hurt. There had been real heat behind that. Barry looked immediately guilty; his eyes widening and mouth opening as if belatedly realizing what exactly he’d said and how it’d sounded. But the damage was done.

It wasn’t like Barry had never implied Mick was dim witted before. In fact, it was one of their code phrases. If Barry called Mick stupid, or implied it, he was implicitly asking Mick to take him over Mick’s knee and spank his disrespectful ass.

It was part of the contract they had together; the three of them; Barry, Mick, and Len. They’d all read and signed it over two years ago when the three of them decided they wanted a triad relationship with each other. A relationship that included some kinks that they all agreed they’d be more comfortable having in writing to avoid misunderstandings.

Len had written the contract, of course. But all three of them had contributed to what it should entail. The contract was extensive and particular. Yes, Mick knew what those words meant. His dumb act was just that; an act. Both Barry and Len knew that. It was an act they took advantage of as part of their relationship. Barry didn’t need to outright ask for what he wanted that way, especially if anyone else was around to overhear and judge.

Normally, Barry’s tone when insulting Mick’s intelligence was teasing and playful. Normally, it was easy for Mick to brush it off as something Barry clearly didn’t really believe. Normally, he never said it to hurt Mick. But not this time. This time it was said in anger, in the privacy of their apartment during an argument, and said with the intention to actually wound. And it worked. No matter that Barry clearly regretted it right afterward.

Mick felt the flame of his own anger flare up before he could control it. Oh, he would give Barry what he was asking for, alright! Mick would grab Barry’s little waist right now and easily throw him over Mick’s knee. Mick would pull off Barry’s pants in one yank, leaving them to tangle around Barry’s legs. He would smack that ass until it was bright red with purple blotches and Barry was whimpering and begging for forgiveness! Then he would spank that ass more, until Barry wouldn’t be able to sit properly for a week! He would use his hands, then the wooden paddle, then…

“Full stop!” Len’s icy strong voice cut through Mick’s haze of horny fury like a knife.

Len had been watching Mick and Barry argue with deceptively calm patience and narrowed eyes. But he hadn’t said anything until then. His words were one of their safe phrases and worked like ice cold water on Mick. They very rarely needed to use their safe words. That Len had, guaranteed that Mick froze immediately.

Mick closed his eyes and took several deep calming breaths. Soon, his anger started to go down. All thoughts of actually punishing Barry anytime soon fled his mind. Len had been right to stop him; of course he had. An angry dom was a dangerous dom. Mick never, _never_ wanted to actually hurt Barry.

If he was angry and started punishing their sub, it would be far too easy to get lost in it. It would be far too easy to not notice any signs Barry showed of it being too much. Anger clouded so much. It would make it far too easy to miss Len or Barry using safe words while in the middle of a scene. Even if his reaction was only a little late; even if it only took him a few extra seconds to stop, that was more than enough to damage a relationship like theirs. Trust was the most important part of dom/sub play. If Barry couldn’t trust Mick to stop immediately if needed, then Barry could never get the real benefits of sub space.

Mick opened his eyes and looked at Barry. He let the hurt show on his face, instead of the anger. Barry’s expression showed clear guilt and regret. Barry opened his mouth to no doubt apologize. Mick hurried to open his too, though he didn’t know for what. Mick was shit at apologies. But he didn’t want Barry to think he was the only one that’d screwed up. They were both saved by Len raising a finger for silence.

“You both just fucked up and you’re both sorry. Neither of you even remember what started the argument. Both of you are going to go pack bags, call off work or other commitments as necessary for a week, and we are going on a trip. I already found a nice hotel somewhere warm that allows pets. I will have it booked within the hour.” Len decreed.

Mick and Barry both gaped. Len was following the rules as stated per their contract for a vacation that was essentially a week long scene. Of course they would break scene if needed for emergencies or interruptions. But that Len had found a pet-friendly hotel wasn’t literal. It meant that he planned to book somewhere that highly respected their guests’ privacy. So a high probability of spending a full week somewhere warm and treating Barry like their pet, and him being the good boy he was for them.

Mick licked his lips at the implication. He was in, without a doubt. But Barry…

“I don’t know if I can get…” Barry started, hesitantly.

“Your work has been running you ragged.” Len interrupted. “This wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t so stressed. Mick is stressed too, which is why he reacted the way he did. He needs a break from this cold weather. We all need this. I know you have the vacation days. You can either request the time off, or the ‘full stop’ stays in effect until you do.”

Barry swallowed hard at that. ‘Full stop’ didn’t mean an end or break in their relationship, but it _did_ mean no dom/sub scenes. They would still be together; they could even still have sex. It just would be very vanilla.

Barry chewed his lip, clearly considering it. He could argue, plead his case. Len might change his mind, ease up. Barry could suggest just making it a weekend trip, for instance. Or he could request the days off, but for a later date, and ask if that’d be enough to get Len to lift the ‘full stop’. If Barry didn’t want to take this trip with them and play their pet for it, he could protest. Len would listen. Barry knew that.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Barry said instead.

He got the time off. Mick wasn’t that surprised, but very pleased.

\---------------------------------------------

Mick knocked on their hotel room door with one hand, balancing a full tray of food from the restaurant downstairs with the other. He waited patiently for it to be opened, enjoying how warm out it was. He was in shorts, unbuttoned floral shirt, and sandals. No one had looked twice at the scars on his arms, so he hadn’t bothered to cover them. The hotel was serious about offering guests the best privacy possible. Unless specifically requested, room service and house cleaning would never knock on their door. It was up to guests to take care of that until check out.

Len opened the door and let Mick in, with a little smirk. Len hadn’t changed out of his navy blue pajama pants and black shirt, but that was normal for him. The air con was on in the room, despite the balcony doors being open. They were paying for the room, so why not use the utilities to the fullest?

Mick set down the food in the main room, then walked the short distance to their bedroom. He inhaled sharply at the sight that greeted him.

The bed was rumpled from the night before. The view from the balcony out onto the ocean was beautiful. But on the floor on the rug was a more beautiful sight. Their pet was lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows to look outside, and facing the balcony. He wore only dark green shorts, with nothing on under them. He’d have been perfectly happy to be naked. Pets had no use for clothes. But the shorts they had him wear because it helped Mick and Len maintain their own self control.

The expanse of their pet’s back and strong shoulders was bare for staring at. His long legs were spread wide in invitation, and his pert ass was presented in even clearer invitation. Damn, that ass! Mick had never been able to resist it! Now, it had never looked better. The way their pet was laying, the way his back dipped down before the rise of his round ass. The way the fabric of the shorts clung to his curves, showing off each perfect plump cheek and falling between them just enough to hint at what it covered. It drove Mick wild.

Mick didn’t bother to try and resist it. He reached down and gave Barry’s ass two good hard smacks with the palm of his hand. Their pet let out an adorable little yip of surprise, despite the fact he’d had to have heard Mick come in. If he hadn’t been wearing the shorts, his lovely ass would likely be turning red already. Mick’s arms were quite strong and their pet’s skin was rather pale. Mick loved making Barry’s butt flush scarlet. But seeing that _did_ make holding back harder, so the shorts did their job.

Barry looked back at Mick, showing off his neck and the collar buckled around it. It was soft red leather that they’d gotten made especially for him. The gold tags attached with his name, and their names as his owners, swayed and clinked a little with the movement. Mick smiled at the sight.

Mick also smiled at Barry’s wide eyed, pouting face. He wanted fucked, it was obvious from his position he was asking for it. But as tempting as pounding their pet into the carpet right then was, it was far too soon for that. The game was barely beginning.

The three of them had just gotten there the night before. They’d rolled their suitcases inside and looked around. They all had eyed the big bed after their long flight. But Len had wasted no time in getting the scene started.

“Barry!” Len had commanded, not angry, but firm. “Pets sleep on the floor!”

Len had pointed to the plush rug covering a portion of the hardwood floor at the foot of the bed. It looked thick and soft, and was just large enough for Barry to stretch out on it. Barry had pouted and whimpered, like the spoiled pet he was. But he hadn’t protested. He said nothing, just took off all of his clothes besides those shorts. Then he took out his collar and held it up for Len to buckle around his neck. Len happily had. Afterward, their pet obediently settled on the rug on the floor.

Len and Mick took the bed, of course. They’d watched a little TV, and enjoyed the views; both out the window, and on the floor. Then they’d gone to sleep in the clean, crisp sheets, on the plush, fluffy bed. Their pet slept on the rug on the floor, as good pets did.

When they woke up, Len and Mick had had lazy morning sex, dirtying the hotel sheets on the bed. Thankfully, more sets were in the closet to change them later. Their pet watched from the floor while his masters fucked, whimpering for attention every so often. They ignored him. When they were done, Len yawned and settled back into bed. Mick got up to find breakfast.

Mick pat Barry on the head and ruffled his hair, but otherwise gave him no attention. He barely glanced at the obvious hard on tenting Barry’s shorts. Barry had groaned and growled a little, flopping down on his rug. But he’d said nothing and made no move to touch his own erection. Pets didn’t get themselves off. They came when their masters felt like tugging their cocks, not before.

Mick had gotten their breakfasts and returned to their room to find Barry still on his rug. Len wouldn’t have given Barry an orgasm without Mick there. So that meant that Barry was likely still horny and craving attention. His position on the floor confirmed it; spreading his legs and offering his ass up like that. He knew how he looked. But he said nothing, playing the game and not asking for the rules to change.

Mick rewarded him by giving that gorgeous plump rump a few more rough pats. The smacks hit the cushiony cheeks hard enough to push Barry’s crotch into the carpet a bit. No doubt causing Barry’s hard cock to rub against the rug through his thin shorts. Barry whined and confirmed Mick’s thoughts by grinding against the carpet. Len chose that moment to walk in and join them, having good timing as usual.

“Now, pet!” Len scolded. “You know better than to hump the furniture! That carpet is your bed and counts as furniture!”

Barry let out a long frustrated whine at that. But he stilled, after spreading his legs wider to try and temp them. Mick chuckled and gave their pet’s ass one last good slap. Len ruffled Barry’s hair affectionately.

Mick and Len settled back into bed, taking the breakfast tray with them. Barry made a show of sniffing the air and licking his lips. His eyes widened pleadingly and he pouted, clearly eyeing the food.

“Don’t believe it for a second.” Len cautioned. “I gave him his breakfast already and he ate it all. Nice kibble to keep our pet healthy. He doesn’t need our food.”

Barry whimpered. His ‘kibble’ was broken up protein bars put in a bowl. Technically nutritious enough, but certainly nowhere near as good tasting as the big spread Mick and Len were sharing. Barry pouted more and put on his best forlorn face, dropping his head down onto the carpet. But his eyes stayed trained on them and their food.

They let him sulk for awhile and ate quietly while watching TV. Before long though, Len was snapping his fingers to get their pet’s attention. Len hung his arm off one side of the bed, a half eaten piece of buttered toast in his fingers. Barry perked up immediately, got up on his hands and knees, and crawled that way over to Len like an eager puppy. Mick unabashedly watched Barry’s ass move as the pet made his way to Len. The shift and flex of those round cheeks when Barry walked that way was always a delight to see.

Barry kept his hands on the floor, making no move to take the toast with them. Len smiled as their pet opened his mouth wide and Len fed him the treat by hand. Barry licked and sucked Len’s fingers afterward, making sure to get every last drop of butter. And to try and temp Len to give him a different type of treat, of course. Len didn’t give in, just pat Barry’s head and sent him back to his carpet.

A few moments later, Mick was dangling his hand on the opposite side of the bed with a tasty piece of bacon for their pet. Barry crawled over quickly and just as happily ate from Mick’s hand. Of course licking and sucking to get every last crumb.

“You’re going to make him fat with that.” Len cautioned.

“Chubby puppies are adorable.” Mick shrugged unapologetically. “You can’t tell me you wouldn’t like rubbing his little round tummy while his leg twitched from the attention.”

“If I rubbed his belly, something other than his _leg_ would be twitching!” Len snorted. “Our Barry is such a horn dog, I can’t get my hands anywhere near there without him whimpering and panting for _certain_ attention!”

Barry pouted and Mick chuckled at their pet’s stubborn refusal to whimper since Len had just teased him about it.

“You know you love it, Lenny! You adore how needy Barry is for your hands!”

“Didn’t say any different, did I?” Len smirked.

Len took a piece of honeydew melon and offered it to Barry. Their pet’s face light back up and he crawled back to take the treat from Len. Of course the fruit left a lot of sticky juice on Len’s fingers, so Barry was sucking at them for quite awhile to get them clean.

Mick gave their pet more bacon next. Then Len had a hash brown for him. Then a little toast with jam from Mick. They spent the next while happily feeding their pet, and enjoying watching him move as he crawled back and forth to either side of the bed to take their treats.

“That’s it, Barry. No more. All gone.” Len told their pet when the food was done.

Len opened his hands wide and showed them to Barry, so he could see they were empty. Mick did the same. Barry was on Len’s side of the bed, so his eyes shifted to Len’s crotch. Len was clearly hard in his pajama pants. Barry whined and licked his lips, eyeing the treat he wanted. He scooted forward a little on his knees, an eager pet.

“Fine!” Len made a show of sighing. “You’ve been good. I guess you deserve it.”

Len shifted his hips enough to pull down his pants a little and get out his cock. He took his length in hand and offered it to Barry. Their good pet opened wide and happily licked and sucked Len’s cock. It didn’t take much for Len to come, after playing with Barry like that all through breakfast. Barry swallowed everything he was given, like the good boy he was.

When he was done, Len pulled back and tucked himself into his pants. He didn’t bother getting the tissues on the side table. Their pet had done a fine job cleaning up after his treat, and only Barry’s saliva remained on Len’s cock. Len lay back in bed with a content sigh.

Mick was hard as a rock after that show. He impatiently snapped his fingers for Barry to come to his side of the bed. Barry obeyed without hesitation, crawling into position and opening his mouth wide for Mick’s cock.

Len had let Barry do all the work, but Mick wasn’t patient enough for that. Mick gripped their pet’s hair and properly stuffed his mouth with his treat. Mick’s balls slapped against Barry’s chin, while Mick kept his hand in the pet’s hair and thrust quickly in and out. Mick’s thick length stretched Barry’s jaw as far as it would go, but their pet was used to it and took it like a champ. He didn’t gag at all as Mick’s strong squirts splashed against the back of his throat. Barry swallowed everything Mick gave him, too. The orgasm that wracked Mick’s body was just as sweet as their eager pet.

“Good boy.” Mick praised Barry, patting his head. “Nap time now.”

Mick pulled his shorts back up and lay back in bed with Len. He got comfortable and closed his eyes. Their pet whimpered and then let out a long whine. Both his masters ignored him.

Barry crawled back to his carpet as Mick opened his eyes just enough to watch. Their pet rutted himself against the rug a few times futilely, then flopped down in defeat. Barry’s poor hard cock would remain untouched for now. Mick smiled to think of how it must be throbbing in Barry’s shorts, desperate for his masters’ attention.

Barry just needed to say the word and the game would stop. If it was too much for him, they would end the scene immediately and help him with what he needed. But he didn’t. Instead, he settled down on his carpet and waited for his owners to decide to let him come.

\--------------------------------------------------

Barry gasped, moaned, and pleaded as Mick rammed his ass. He no longer had the self restraint to limit his noises to dog-like ones. His doms understood. They didn’t scold him for babbling when he was getting fucked, even when he was playing their pet. They liked fucking him so hard that he rambled incoherently, regardless of if it was in character for their game or not. And he liked taking it, of course. Barry loved when the world around him melted away to nothing besides Mick and Len and what they were doing to Barry with their cocks, hands, and mouths.

That was why they’d made him wait so long to be fucked, Barry knew. It was a full 48 hours since they’d checked into the hotel by then. Time and again, they’d let Barry get hard, only to deny him attention and leave his cock to go down without release. Then a few hours later, they’d made sure to get him horny again, then deny him again. It was a rough cycle of delayed gratification for Barry, while he watched his doms get off as they pleased. Barry’d been absolutely gagging to be fucked by the end of it, doing everything he could to beg them for it that fit into his pet persona. So when they finally did fuck him, he was so completely desperate for it that there was no chance of any stray thoughts entering his mind. Nothing mattered to Barry besides the feel of Mick’s cock slamming into his hole over and over.

Len had already had his turn in Barry, stretching him out and lubing him up for Mick’s larger cock. Len had come in Barry, filling him up with slippery come to make Mick’s entry easier. Len had pulled out of Barry’s hole, and Mick had immediately shoved in, only leaving Barry empty for a mere few seconds in between. Barry loved being used this way, really pushing his hole and body to the extreme before finally giving him relief. His release was so, so much sweeter that way.

His release was coming soon, Barry knew it. Len and Mick had played with him a lot and didn’t let him come; fucking each other in front of him, letting him suck them off, spanking him, and generally treating him like a pet. But they never fucked him without letting him come at the end. It wasn’t strictly a rule of theirs, but part of the way they took care of him. They knew how much pushing helped Barry, and how much would be too much. That they were finally pounding him properly meant that they would finally let him come soon, too.

Mick lifted Barry up by his hips and slightly changed the angle he was slamming into him at. Barry lost his balance on his elbows and found his face again meeting the carpet he’d been spending so much time on. Mick kept ramming him and Barry’s upper body was forced to rub back and forth against the carpet with every thrust. Was Mick trying to give Barry rug burn on his face and chest? He probably was.

Barry half-heartedly tried to get himself back up on his elbows, but quickly gave up and just enjoyed the ride. His nipples were especially sensitive to being rubbed against the carpet and it just added to his enjoyment of the game. Of course, Mick made sure to keep Barry’s lower body raised enough that his cock wasn’t able to rub against anything and got no relief yet.

Len was snickering at him, though Barry couldn’t manage to angle his face to see his cold-loving master. That Barry’s predicament amused Len sent an additional shiver of arousal to Barry’s throbbing cock. He did so love it when his masters showed how much fun they were having with him.

A few moments later, Mick was unloading into Barry. Shivers raked Barry’s body as he felt the wet heat hit his hole and fill it up even more, before overflowing and dripping down his rim. Mick kept thrusting into Barry and holding him up by his hips, but the force of the pounding was lessening. Barry heard Mick’s deep moans and sighs as he came inside his pet. Barry felt proud, as he always did, when he got his masters to come.

Before he’d even realized Len had moved from where he’d been sitting on the bed, Barry felt those beloved hands on his cock. Len had easily reached under Barry as Mick continued to hold his hips up. Len’s long fingers tugged his pet’s cock skillfully and within seconds Barry was screaming and finally, finally coming.

Uncontrollable bliss wracked Barry’s body, his every muscle seemed to be twitching and spasming, and he howled as all the buildup finally paid off. His seed sprayed on that carpet, as he’d been hoping it would since Len had first pointed him to lie on the rug as their pet. Barry’s orgasm was long and supremely satisfying.

White stars exploded behind Barry’s eyes, then lovely calm darkness. His body relaxed, spent, finally stress free as he hadn’t been in months. He passed out before Mick pulled out of him.

\-------------------------------------------

Mick gently lowered Barry onto the rug, smiling down fondly at their pet as his come dripped down Barry’s ass. Len was there with a warm wash cloth and cleaning Barry tenderly a moment later. He rubbed the come off the rug, too. But they both knew that might be a lost cause. No matter, there were more in the closet of the hotel room. They could easily enough swap it out for a fresh one once Barry woke up.

Len got some lotion and applied it to the rug burns on Barry’s chest and face. They didn’t look strictly bad enough to need it. But no point in taking chances with their precious pet.

It was tempting to lift Barry up and bring him to bed with them, but the game wasn’t over yet. It’d only been two days and they had a full five left to play with their pet. Barry needed it, as much as they did. One release, no matter how spectacular, wouldn’t be enough to fully relieve all the stress that’d been building up in him.

But they’d take it easier on him after that, Mick knew. They’d let him come once or twice a day, if he was good. They’d wash him better once he was awake, brush and shampoo his hair. They’d read to him and sit on the floor with him, let him lie in their laps while they watched TV.

They could have technically played with their pet at home this way with a week off. They didn’t have to make it a trip. But it made it more special. Mick loved the heat and they knew Barry benefited from his job being far away and unreachable. Even though they wouldn’t leave Barry alone in the room, so they wouldn’t leave the room except when one of them went to pick up food or any other needed shopping. They had no desire to explore the area outside without him, no matter how pretty the beach was. They were there for the three of them to play together, not the ocean. Though having it just outside to look at was nice. The sea breeze came in and felt wonderful. It made for a great setting to play, even if they didn’t go out.

Len and Mick liked pampering their pet just as much as they liked teasing and punishing him, after all.

\------------------------------------------

Barry was uncomfortable on the rug, and chilled by the night air. The other nights had been warm enough he hadn’t noticed the lack of blanket, but now he did. Overall sleeping on the carpet hadn’t been that rough. It had more padding than it looked like, felt better than some camping sleeping bags, almost like a thin mattress. He knew Len had had it, and extra versions of it, shipped overnight to the hotel specifically for him. The hotel, as nice as it was about respecting privacy, wasn’t actually intended for playing like they did. Len would never order Barry to spend a week sleeping on a normal carpet. But Barry was still tired of it.

He’d had a good time playing the pet. He’d enjoyed it all. He felt more relaxed and comfortable than he had in months. They should do this more often. But he’d still had enough.

So Barry stood up, naked in the moonlight coming in through the large balcony windows, and stretched. It was the first time he’d stood up fully on his own since they got there and he took on the pet role, besides twice daily stretches that Len ordered him through to make sure his body didn’t cramp up.

Len and Mick were asleep in the bed. Barry took a few moments to just watch them sleep, a fond smile on his face. They were good doms and he loved being their sub. But that wasn’t all there was to their relationship, either.

Barry gently shook Len awake. Len’s eyes snapped open and he shot up, taking in Barry standing up next to the bed. Len’s expression was instantly one of concern.

“Barry, baby, are you ok?” Len asked; his master persona completely abandoned.

Len’s words woke Mick, and he was sitting up and looking at Barry with a similar concerned expression.

“I’m ok! I just…” Barry hesitated, fiddling with his collar with his fingers. “It’s so nice here. We’ve never gone to the beach together before. I just…I feel a lot better. I had a lot of fun and we should do it again sometime. But right now I’m tired of playing the pet. I thought…we have two days left, so I thought we could use them like a usual ocean holiday. Go swimming, get some sun, that sort of thing. If that’s ok with you two?”

“Sure sweetheart, whatever you want!” Mick grinned. “I can rent one of the grills on the beach and we can have a nice cookout.”

“Sounds cool to me.” Len likewise smiled. “Even I can handle a few days of heat and sun. Though of course you’re helping me put sunscreen on, Barry.”

Barry laughed and nodded happily. He bent down and offered his neck to Len, who unbuckled his collar and handed it to Barry. Barry tucked it away into his suitcase, safe until next time. He climbed into bed with Len and Mick, both quickly wrapping him in hugs and blankets, and peppering him with kisses.

Pets slept on the floor. Lovers slept in bed. Barry was quite happy he got to be both to these amazing men he adored, and that knew just how to best take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved!
> 
> My tumblr is [@slimysuckers](http://slimysuckers.tumblr.com/). Feel free to come talk!


End file.
